The present invention relates to an indoor, miniature simulated golf course game. It has a particular configuration of a plurality of fairway driving areas between the tees and the greens. The fairways, between the holes and tees, provide sequential visual activity segments with intermediate golf ball target areas between the tees and the greens. The intermediate golf ball target areas are constructed in proportional size to the distance of the intermediate target zone area from each respective tee.
The game also simulates a golf course by selective choice of carpet materials to simulate the ball interacting resistive properties of various parts of the golf course. For example, the greens are made from short, tighter fabric with short, densely placed carpet tufts to accelerate the movement of the golf ball as if on a green. Also, the fairways have tightly packed fabric, but with higher strands to add resistance and slow down the movement of the golf ball. Finally, the areas which simulate roughs with bushes, sand traps or water traps are made from looser fabrics to slow down and stop the movement of the golf ball. Therefore the speed of the golf ball is affected by the various fabrics to simulate the various speeds and entrapments of the golf ball throughout the golf course.